The body structure of a vehicle roof typically includes a roof panel and several roof headers and bows, which are closed-section or channel-shaped structures secured to the vehicle body that extend along the length and across the width of the vehicle roof to provide support for the roof panel. The roof panel and roof headers and bows are commonly fabricated from stamped sheet metal. A headliner is normally attached to the interior side of the roof structure to provide an attractive appearance for the interior of the vehicle. Headliners have been attached to the roof of vehicles in a variety of manners, including using screw or snap-in fasteners, adhesives, magnets, and hook and loop type fasteners such as VELCRO.
Recently, an interest in reducing vehicle weight has led manufactures to use lighter materials, such as aluminum, for vehicle roof panels, headers, and bows. Using aluminum eliminates the ability to magnetically attach components to the roof structure because aluminum is not magnetically attachable.